


Point of Silence

by Viperstrike



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Toxic Relationships, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viperstrike/pseuds/Viperstrike
Summary: Mapleshade is an ordinary warrior, with a bit of an impulsive streak. When disaster strikes the heart of her Clan, she finds herself tangled in a web of lies, unable to escape. If she wants to survive, there is only one option she has left: murder. Mapleshade's Vengeance Rewrite.Crossposted to fanfiction.net
Relationships: Appledusk/Mapleshade (Warriors), Appledusk/Reedshine (Warriors - Mapleshade's Vengeance), Mapleshade & Birchface, Mapleshade/Birchface
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was crossposted from fanfiction.net, where I will also be updating it as the story continues.
> 
> This is a rewrite of Mapleshade’s Vengeance. I was always fascinated by Mapleshade’s life, but I felt her novella was too short. So I decided to make a rewrite that went more into depth about her story and character, before she became evil. This story isn’t going to stick too close to canon, although the basic idea is still the same. 
> 
> Also, I changed Frecklewish’s name to Goldenpaw, as I felt the name Frecklewish didn’t suit the time period or character.

**Chapter One**

The sun was beginning to slide below the horizon as Maplepaw dropped into a hunters crouch. Her eyes locked on a large squirrel in front of her. The squirrel sat at the base of an oak, unaware of the cat in its presence. Stalking forward, she pouncing onto the squirrel, giving it a quick bite to the neck. Sitting up, Maplepaw turned to look at her mentor, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Good job," Bloomheart praised before glancing up at the sky. "We should start heading back to camp. It's getting late."

Maplepaw nodded. Grabbing her squirrel, she began to follow Bloomheart back to camp. Leaves crunched underpaw as the two cats trekked through the forest, too tired to speak. The closer they got to camp, the more tired Maplepaw felt. She had been an apprentice for half a moon, and she still wasn't used to the rigorous training.

The ravine that made up ThunderClan's camp came into view. Maplepaw followed Bloomheart down the rocky path and into camp.

"Great catch, Maplepaw!" Deerdapple called as Maplepaw strode past her on the way to the fresh-kill pile.

"She's shaping up to be an excellent hunter," Bloomheart meowed. "I'm lucky to have such a good apprentice."

"Not as good as my Goldenpaw," Deerdapple teased as she walked away.

Maplepaw felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Deerdapple go. She set her squirrel down on the fresh-kill pile before turning to Bloomheart. "Am I free to go?" she asked.

Bloomheart nodded. "You did an excellent job today, Maplepaw. Don't let Deerdapple get to you. She was only teasing."

"I know that," Maplepaw growled. Grabbing a shrew off the fresh-kill pile, Maplepaw made her way over towards the apprentices den where her sister, Dawnpaw, sat.

"Finally! I wondered when you'd get back to camp. You've been out all day," Dawnpaw exclaimed.

"I had a lot to do today." Maplepaw shrugged as she settled down to eat her shrew.

"Bloomheart must be a tough mentor. He keeps you on your paws all day. I'm surprised they don't fall off."

The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head. "He's trying to teach me as much as he can. With tensions high with RiverClan, ThunderClan needs warriors now more than ever." After tearing off a couple of mouthfuls, Maplepaw pushed the remnants of the shrew to her sister.

"We'd have a lot less problems if Oakstar would give RiverClan those dumb rocks already. They're more trouble than they're worth," Dawnpaw grumbled through a mouthful of shrew.

Maplepaw's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand anything, do you? If Oakstar gives Sunningrocks away, the other Clans will see that as a sign of weakness. Who knows what could happen then? ShadowClan would start asking for the territory around Snakerocks. WindClan-"

"What about WindClan?" Birchpaw interrupted as he padded forward, his sister Goldenpaw flanking him.

"Maplepaw thinks WindClan would try to steal territory from us if we lost Sunningrocks," Dawnpaw explained.

A growl rose up in Birchpaw's throat. "I'd like to see those scrawny rabbit-chasers try."

"They know they'd never beat us," Goldenpaw boasted. "Besides, we'd never lose Sunningrocks in the first place. ThunderClan has the best warriors in all the forest. Or, at least they will once Birchpaw and I get our warrior names which won't be long now."

"You're only eight moons old," Maplepaw snapped.

"So? There's no rule that says an apprentice has to train for six moons. After tonight's battle-"

"What battle?" Maplepaw demanded, the fur on the back of her neck bristling.

Goldenpaw smirked. "Oh, right. I forgot you two wouldn't know about that. My father told Birchpaw and me that he's planning a raid on RiverClan's camp tonight. If Birchpaw and I do well, he promised to make us warriors."

"You can't be serious!" Maplepaw exclaimed. "What about me and Dawnpaw?"

"Maybe next time," the golden-furred apprentice replied. "After all, you two have only been apprentices for a half-moon. How much training could you possibly have? You'd be more of a liability if we brought you." Without saying another word, Goldenpaw and Birchpaw walked away.

A low growl rose in Maplepaw's throat. She didn't like the arrogant tone of voice Goldenpaw always used when speaking to her. _She thinks she can do whatever she wants, because she's Oakstar's daughter_ , Maplepaw fumed. Glancing at Birchpaw, Maplepaw was thankful the dark tabby wasn't as arrogant as his sister.

Dawnpaw pressed herself against Maplepaw, as if she sensed her sister's discomfort. "Don't worry, there's always next time."

"It's not that," Maplepaw confessed. "I just can't stand that Goldenpaw. She thinks she's better than everyone because her father is Clan leader."

"Ignore her," Dawnpaw urged.

A few minutes later, Oakstar leaped to the top of the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Maplepaw's stomach churned as she padded forward. _This is it,_ she thought, eyeing Goldenpaw and Birchpaw.

"As you all know, ThunderClan has been at odds with RiverClan for many seasons. I have been thinking of solutions, and have come to the conclusion: we must attack RiverClan's camp!" Oakstar meowed.

Yowls of protest rang out across the clearing.

"Wouldn't that make everything worse?" Sweetbriar fretted.

"They'd see us coming! We'd never make it across the stepping stones without notice," Thrushtalon cried.

Once the yowls of protest faded, Oakstar dipped his head. "I hear all your concerns, but I assure everyone that there is nothing to worry about. Once we show RiverClan what we are capable of, they will never dare set paw on Sunningrocks again. Plus, we will have the element of surprise on our side tonight. There's a twoleg bridge located in RiverClan's territory near Fourtrees. If we attack from there..."

"They'd never see us coming," Beetail finished.

Leaping down from the High Rock, Oakstar pushed his way through the crowd as he called out names. "Deerdapple, Bloomheart, Rowanfur, Dovesong, Thrushtalon, Seedpelt, Whitefoot, Goldenpaw, Birchpaw..." Maplepaw gulped as Oakstar stopped in front of her. "...And Maplepaw. I want you to go with us on tonight's raid. As for the rest of you, I want you to stay behind and guard the camp." Maplepaw's heart pounded as she rose to her paws. This was her first battle, and she wasn't sure what to expect. What if she couldn't remember all the battle moves Bloomheart had taught her?

"Maplepaw, wait!" Maplepaw saw her parents, Hazelheart and Rowanfur approaching, with Dawnpaw not far behind.

"Please be careful," Hazelheart pleaded. Glancing at Rowanfur she asked, "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course," Rowanfur assured his mate, giving her a gentle lick on the ear. "I won't let her out of my sight."

Hazelheart let out a sigh, burying her nose in Maplepaw's fur. "I love you. Please make it home."

Maplepaw's throat tightened. "I love you too. Don't worry about me," she whispered, pulling back.

Before her mother could say anything else, Oakstar called out, "It's time to leave!"

Taking a deep breath, Maplepaw began to follow after her Clanmates as they raced out of camp and up the ravine. Maplepaw struggled to make her way up the ravine in the dark, stumbling a few times.

"Do you need help?" Birchpaw asked as he fell into place beside her.

"I'm fine," she insisted, picking up the pace a little. She wasn't in the mood to hear Birchpaw and Goldenpaw brag all the way to RiverClan's territory.

Suddenly, the ground under Maplepaw began to crumble, causing her to lose her footing. Sliding backwards, Maplepaw tumbled into Birchpaw, who grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Maplepaw pulled away roughly, embarrassment flooding over her. "Thank you," she muttered, flicking her tail.

Birchpaw let out a purr. "You're welcome. The ravine can be tough to climb, especially at night."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two apprentices walked in silence, too nervous to speak. Glancing at the sky, Maplepaw wondered if StarClan would be on their side tonight. _Please watch over me and my Clanmates,_ she prayed. _Please let each and everyone of us return home, and keep all our Clanmates back in camp safe as well._

"What are you thinking about?" Birchpaw wondered.

"Do you think StarClan will be on our side?"

Birchpaw was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Of course. StarClan is always by our side."

Maplepaw felt uncertain. "How do you know? What if they don't agree with this battle and abandon us?"

"Will you abandon ThunderClan once you die?" Birchpaw asked.

The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head. "Of course not. My loyalty will always be with ThunderClan, no matter what!" she vowed.

"See? Have faith in our warrior ancestors. They know what we've been through, and know we're defending ourselves," Birchpaw said.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I'm just nervous. This will be my first battle, and I don't know what to expect," Maplepaw admitted.

"This is my first battle too. While I've fought in a couple of border skirmishes here and there, I've never participated in a real battle. I know Goldenpaw is excited, but I'm not so sure. I want to be a warrior more than anything, but..."

"You're afraid you won't survive?" Maplepaw guessed.

"Exactly," Birchpaw sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to be disappointed in me."

"Why would they be disappointed in you?" Maplepaw wondered. "Battles aren't a walk through the forest, after all."

The dark tabby glanced at the forest floor. "I just have a lot of expectations resting on my shoulders that I need to hold up. No cat is supposed to know this, but my father plans to make me his deputy someday."

"What?!" she exclaimed, earning a few glares from her Clanmates.

"Be quiet!" Bloomheart scolded. "RiverClan will hear us coming at this rate if you keep it up."

Maplepaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Birchpaw gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll talk to you later," he promised her as he padded forward to catch up with his sister.

The cats walked in silence for the rest of the way. As soon as the twoleg bridge came into view, Maplepaw's heart began to pound even faster. _Keep calm. It will be over before I even know it,_ she thought. After crossing the bridge, the undergrowth and trees began to thin out, revealing reeds.

Oakstar paused, turning to his Clanmates. "We're almost to RiverClan's camp," he whispered, his voice so quiet Maplepaw could barely hear him. "I want us to split into two groups. Seedpelt, Dovesong, Thrushtalon, Birchpaw, and Goldenpaw: I want you to come with me. We'll attack from the left. Deerdapple, Bloomheart, Rowanfur, Whitefoot, and Maplepaw: you'll go with Beetail. I want you to attack from the right." Once every cat split up into their groups, Oakstar looked over his Clanmates. "Good luck everyone. May StarClan light your paths, and allow you all to return home safe." he meowed. Turning to Beetail he added, "Don't attack until I do." Oakstar padded away without another word, signaling with his tail for his group to follow him.

Birchpaw and Goldenpaw shot Maplepaw a look as they followed after their father. As soon as they were out of sight, Maplepaw turned and followed after Beetail.

Slippery reeds rubbed against her pelt, while mud squelched underpaw, causing her to grimace. _This is disgusting. No wonder RiverClan is always trying to steal our territory. I wouldn't want to live here either,_ she thought in disgust.

Beetail finally came to a halt beside a clump of tightly woven reeds. "We're here," he whispered. He signaled for everyone to duck down in the reeds as he crept to the camp wall. He began to pull the reeds apart until there was enough space for every cat to fit through. Once he was done, he couched down, waiting for Oakstar's command.

A few moments later, a loud cry sounded from RiverClan's camp. "That's our signal. Let's go!" Beetail hissed, slipping through the hole in the camp wall.

One by one, the other cats followed after him, until Maplepaw was the only one left. She hesitated, afraid of what waited her on the other side. Swallowing her fear, she burst into RiverClan's camp, only to be knocked to the ground moments after.

Spinning around, Maplepaw looked up to see a snarling, ginger apprentice standing over her. The apprentice began to claw at Maplepaw's ears. Her thorn-sharp claws dug into Maplepaw's body, tearing her flesh as they went.

Maplepaw kicked at the she-cats stomach, throwing her off. Jumping to her paws, Maplepaw raced forward. She grabbed the RiverClan apprentice with her claws. The apprentice squealed as Maplepaw's claws sunk into her skin. The two she-cats began to wrestle, until the ginger apprentice slipped and fell to the ground. Maplepaw wasted no time climbing on top of her opponent, her grip never loosening. The apprentice wriggled underneath, trying to free herself but it was no use.

"Let me go!" the apprentice begged, her eyes wide.

"Never!" Maplepaw hissed.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you. Please let me go," she pleaded.

Maplepaw dug her claws even deeper into the apprentice's skin. As she watched the apprentice squirm under her grip, a wave of pity overcame her. _No,_ she thought, pushing it away. _I can't show any sympathy now. This is payback for everything RiverClan has done to us over the last couple of seasons. They need to learn a lesson!_

Suddenly, Maplepaw fell forward into the ground. Disoriented, she staggered to her paws before turning around to face her new attacker. A sleek-furred, brown tabby tom stood before her, his green eyes narrowed in a look of disgust. He stood there for a few moments before bending down to help his Clanmate up. "Are you okay, Reedpaw?" he whispered.

Reedpaw nodded. "I'm fine, Applepaw."

Applepaw turned his attention back towards Maplepaw. "You're outnumbered now," he spat.

Maplepaw lifted her chin. "You don't scare me," she retorted.

"You're fish-brained if you think you can take both of us on," Applepaw said, lashing his tail.

"Who said she'll be taking you on alone?" a new voice sounded. Spinning around, Maplepaw saw Goldenpaw limp forward. Blood ran down the side of the she-cats forehead, and tufts of fur were missing from her left shoulder.

Without any warning, Goldenpaw launched herself at Reedpaw. Maplepaw darted after her Clanmate, grabbing Applepaw. Applepaw shoved her away, pulling clumps of fur out with him. Maplepaw bit down on his tail, causing the brown tabby to screech in pain. The battle continued to wage on all around Maplepaw as she tussled with Applepaw. The more the grappled with the RiverClan tom, the more tired she felt. She could tell Applepaw was growing tired as well, as his blows began to get weaker and less precise.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" Oakstar screeched.

Maplepaw shoved Applepaw away, her eyes wide. "What's going on?" she demanded, scanning the clearing.

Before she could get a response, Goldenpaw shoved her through the hole in the camp wall. "Come on!" she ordered as she raced through the reeds.

Maplepaw followed after her, heart pounding. "Why did Oakstar order us to retreat? Did someone die?"

"I don't know," Goldenpaw panted. "We'll figure out soon enough. Just keep running, because they're following us!"

Maplepaw turned to look behind her. Applepaw and Reedpaw were racing after them, their eyes narrowed. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Maplepaw raced forward, her paws flying over the ground. She had never run so fast in her life. Flying over the bridge, Maplepaw tumbled into the undergrowth on the other side. Goldenpaw was at her side. The two she-cats raced through the forest, until a bramble caught around Maplepaw's foot, sending her tumbling down the side of a slope.

Goldenpaw skidded to a halt, her eyes wide. She raced down the slope until she was at Maplepaw's side. "Are you okay?"

Maplepaw let out a gasp of pain as she tried to stand. "I think I've sprained my paw."

"That's too bad," Applepaw's voice sounded from behind.

Goldenpaw barred her teeth in a snarl. "You can't attack us here. This isn't your territory."

"That didn't stop you though, did it?" Reedpaw hissed, appearing behind Applepaw.

The ginger apprentice leaped gracefully down the slope, until she stood nose to nose with Goldenpaw. The fur on the back of Goldenpaw's neck began to bristle. Before either she-cat could attack, the undergrowth began to rustle. Oakstar, Rowanfur, and Birchpaw padded forward. Reedpaw's eyes widened in fear as she scrambled back up the slope besides Applepaw.

"The battle is over. Go home," Oakstar ordered.

Applepaw stood there in defiance before Reedpaw nudged him away.

As soon as the RiverClan apprentices were out of earshot, Oakstar turned towards Maplepaw and Goldenpaw. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

"I think I've sprained my paw," Maplepaw told him.

"Here, let me help you then," Oakstar offered as he nudged Maplepaw to her feet. "Lean on me."

Maplepaw pressed against her leader as she limped through the forest. Rowanfur and Birchpaw hovered on the other side of her, their eyes filled with concern. As they made their way through the forest, Maplepaw turned to look up at the ThunderClan leader. "Is everyone all right?" she asked, her stomach churning with fear.

"Everyone is alive, if that's what you're asking," he answered.

"Why did we retreat then?" Goldenpaw wondered, making up the rear. "We could have won!"

"This wasn't a battle to be won," Oakstar replied. "I only wanted to teach them a lesson, not kill their Clanmates and take over their territory." Looking over at Birchpaw he added, "This is something you young cats might have to face one day, should you ever become leader. I hope that you will all remember this experience, and make the right choice should you ever find yourself in this position."

Birchpaw looked away, unable to meet his father's gaze. Maplepaw shot him a sympathetic look, remembering Birchpaw's words from earlier. _I'll have to talk to him about this later._

The rest of the walk home was silent. As the ravine came into sight, all four of Maplepaw's Clanmates helped her down the rocky slope. Her muscles ached with every step, and she longed for nothing more than to curl up in the safety of the apprentice's den.

"Thank StarClan you're home!" Dawnpaw exclaimed as Maplepaw limped through the camp entrance. Within a moment her sister was by her side, covering her in licks. "I was worried sick about you."

"She'll talk to you in a moment. She needs to see Ravenwing," Rowanfur told her. Turning to Oakstar he mewed, "I'll take her from here."

Oakstar nodded as he began padding away to check over the rest of his Clan.

Rowanfur guided his daughter towards the medicine cat's den. Inside, Ravenwing was dabbing a poultice onto Deerdapple's tail before wrapping it in cobweb. Once he had finished, he nudged her out of his den and turned to Maplepaw and her father.

"She sprained her paw," Rowanfur explained.

"She couldn't have told me that herself?" Ravenwing remarked.

Maplepaw glared at the medicine cat, but said nothing. She was too tired to argue with Ravenwing. To her relief, the medicine cat said nothing more as he began to sort through his herbs. Grabbing a bundle of unfamiliar plants in his jaws, Ravenwing dropped them in front of her. "Eat these. They'll take away your pain, as well as make sure none of your scratches get infected," he ordered.

Maplepaw lapped up the leaves, grimacing at the sour taste. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Come back again tomorrow," Ravenwing meowed. Turning to Rowanfur he said, "She needs to stay off that paw for the next week. Make sure Bloomheart knows she isn't to take part in any training whatsoever."

Rowanfur dipped his head to the medicine cat. "Thank you," he meowed as he lead Maplepaw out of the den. "You hear what he said?" her father asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yes," Maplepaw yawned.

"Good." Rowanfur paused outside of the apprentice's den where Dawnpaw and Hazelheart were waiting.

"What did Ravenwing say?" Hazelheart asked.

"I have to stay off my paw for the rest of the week," Maplepaw answered, her eyes drooping.

Hazelheart gave her a sympathetic look as she lead her daughters inside of the apprentice's den. Maplepaw immediately flopped down in her nest, Dawnpaw not far behind her. "Goodnight. We love you," Hazelheart and Rowanfur whispered as they slipped out of the den.

"I love you too," Maplepaw yawned, flicking her tail. Dawnpaw pressed against her, the warmth of her body lulling Maplepaw to sleep. Squeezing her eyes shut, Maplepaw fell asleep.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Oakstar - sturdy brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Beetail - dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Ravenwing - small black tom with blue eyes

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Deerdapple - silver-and-black tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Goldenpaw

Hazelheart - long haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanfur - large ginger tom with green eyes

Bloomheart - gray tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Dovesong - brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Sweetbriar - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentice:** Dawnpaw

Thrushtalon - light brown tabby tom

Seedpelt - light brown-and-white tabby tom

Whitefoot - white she-cat with gray tabby markings on her tail and ears

**Apprentices: (Cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Birchpaw - handsome dark brown tabby tom; eight moons old

Goldenpaw - golden she-cat with dark amber eyes; eight moons old

Maplepaw - long haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; six moons old

Dawnpaw - pale orange she-cat with white paws and underbelly; six moons old

**Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)**

Rabbitfur - gray tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Darkstar - black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Spiketail - dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Echostorm - black-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Cloudpaw

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rainfall - skinny black tom

Milkfur - white she-cat

Redtail - dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail

Splashfoot - pale gray tom

Eeltail - gray-and-black tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Applepaw

Poppyspots - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Carpclaw - long haired brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Reedpaw

Creekstep - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: (Cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Cloudpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes; eight moons old

Applepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes; eight moons old

Reedpaw - dark orange she-cat; six moons old

**Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Lilynose - pale gray tabby she-cat

Frostcloud - long haired silver tabby she-cat.

**Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)**

Snowsky - fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Owlflight - skinny ginger tom

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Smokestar - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy** **:** Dustcloud - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Sloefur - black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice** **:** Mudpaw

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Frogleap - black-and-white tom

Birchstrike - silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice** **:** Snakepaw

Lichentail - ginger-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Nightshade - black she-cat

Icestorm - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice** **:** Mosspaw

Needleclaw - dark gray tabby tom

Ashfeather - speckled gray tabby she-cat

Stonewhisker - brown tabby tom

**Apprentices: (Cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Mudpaw - ginger-and-white she-cat; ten moons old

Snakepaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; seven moons old

Mosspaw - gray-and-white she-cat; seven moons old

**Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Rosebush - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws.

**Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)**

Tigerscar - battle scarred black tom with white tail tip

Acornshadow - tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Sablestar - long haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Plumwhisker - pretty gray tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Larkwing - gray tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Berryshine

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Hawkbreeze - brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Swiftflight - pale gray tabby tom

**Apprentice** **:** Thistlepaw

Midgepelt - mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice** **:** Amberpaw

Spiderleg - long haired black-and-white she-cat with long legs

Bramblepool - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Kestrelwing - speckled brown tom

**Apprentice** **:** Bluepaw

Antclaw - dark ginger tom

Crowflight - black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: (Apprentices older than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

Berryshine - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Thistlepaw - fluffy gray she-cat; eight moons old

Amberpaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes; eight moons old

Bluepaw - blue-gray tom with amber eyes; eight moons old

**Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)**

Quailsong - mottled gray she-cat


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Maplepaw woke to the sound of hushed voices. She sat up, blinking her bleary eyes, before looking around the den. Birchpaw and Goldenpaw huddled by the entrance of the den, their heads lowered as they whispered to one another. "What's going on?" Maplepaw asked.

"Our warrior ceremony is going to start soon," Birchpaw replied. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, one that Maplepaw couldn't quite place.

Focusing on what Birchpaw had just said, Maplepaw frowned. So Goldenpaw had been telling the truth after all. "Oh," was all she managed to say. It wasn't that she was jealous; she would just miss sharing a den with Birchpaw. Despite the fact she wasn't very close to the brown tom, she still enjoyed his company. She even enjoyed Goldenpaw's company to a degree, even if the golden she-cat could be arrogant at times. The apprentices den would be a lot lonelier without them.

Goldenpaw gave Maplepaw a sympathetic look. "Don't be sad. You'll get your warrior name soon enough."

Maplepaw said nothing as she turned away from the older apprentices. She didn't feel like talking anymore. The battle last night had left her exhausted, and her sprained paw throbbed. All she wanted to do was curl up in her nest and go back to sleep, but she couldn't miss her denmate's ceremony.

"Hey, how is your paw?" Birchpaw asked, almost as though he had read her mind.

"It hurts."

Birchpaw frowned, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want me to take you to see Ravenwing?"

She nodded, staggering to her paws. Birchpaw pressed against her, and gently lead her out of the den and across the camp. As they walked, Maplepaw grimaced. She had never been in so much pain in her life. Even the scratches the RiverClan apprentices had inflicted on her were nothing compared to this.

"Ravenwing!" Birchpaw called as they neared the medicine cat den.

Ravenwing appeared moments later. He eyed Maplepaw, his gaze unreadable. "I'll be right back," he meowed, darting back inside of his den.

Maplepaw pressed against Birchpaw as she waited. "What if my paw never heals?" she whispered.

"It will. Don't worry," Birchpaw assured her.

"What if I never become a warrior?" Maplepaw continued, ignoring him. "Then what will I do?"

Before Birchpaw could respond, Ravenwing slid out of his den with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. "Eat these," he ordered as he placed the herbs down in front of Maplepaw.

Maplepaw lapped up the leaves, wrinkling her nose at their bitter taste. Ravenwing sniffed at her pelt as she ate, examining her for any signs of illness or infection. "You're clear," Ravenwing meowed as Maplepaw swallowed the last of the herbs.

"Thanks," she rasped. She pressed closer to Birchpaw as waves of exhaustion crashed over her.

Birchpaw's eyes glistened with fear. "Are you sure she's okay?" he asked Ravenwing.

"She's fine," Ravenwing promised. "She's just tired. Get her back to her nest immediately."

"But I'll miss Birchpaw's warrior ceremony," Maplepaw protested as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry about that right now," Birchpaw meowed as he lead her back to the apprentices den.

"But I-"

"I said don't worry about it," Birchpaw interrupted.

Maplepaw let out a yawn, too tired to argue. Once they were inside the apprentices den, she hurried towards her nest and flopped down.

"Don't worry about the ceremony," Birchpaw repeated as he hovered over her. "I'll ask Oakstar to postpone it for a couple of hours, while you take a nap. Meanwhile, Goldenpaw and I are going to go hunting, so get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time for the ceremony." Without saying another word, Birchpaw turned and slid out of the den.

Maplepaw sighed as she watched him go, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. The den seemed to spin around her as she laid her head down in her nest, before drifting off to sleep once again.

* * *

"Wake up!" Birchpaw's voice sounded in her ear as he prodded her awake.

Maplepaw sat up, her head pounding. "How long was I asleep?" she mumbled, rubbing a paw over one of her eyes.

"A few hours. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. Just tired," Maplepaw said. "When is the ceremony?"

"In a few minutes," Birchpaw mewed as he hurried out into the clearing.

Maplepaw followed after him, her pelt pricking with anxiety. She was just as nervous as he was. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself. _He's only becoming a warrior. He's not going away forever._

Birchpaw sat at the edge of camp, warily scanning the clearing as though he expected RiverClan to come crashing through at any moment. The fur on the back of his neck bristled, and he dug his claws into the sandy earth. "I'm so nervous," he confessed. "From the moment you're born, this is all you dream of. And now it's finally happening. What if it's not worth it?" Birchpaw averted his gaze, a flash of shame crossing his face.

"It will be," Maplepaw promised him, pressing close.

"But what if it's not?" he repeated once more, this time looking up. "What's the point in becoming a warrior, if you can't even defend your Clan properly? How many cats have died throughout the Clans history, only for nothing to change? Their Clan mourns for them for a time, before going right back to fighting over prey and territory until the next unlucky soul shares the same fate. It's an endless cycle, and I'm not sure I want to be apart of it," Birchpaw growled.

Maplepaw stared at him in alarm. "What's gotten into you?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you later," Birchpaw sighed.

"No, I want you to tell me now!" she insisted.

"I _said_ I'll tell you later," Birchpaw growled. He lifted his gaze towards Goldenpaw, who was racing towards them, tail high.

"I just talked to father. He said our ceremony will be starting in a few moments. I'm so excited!" Goldenpaw beamed with happiness, her golden fur sleek and shiny. "I wonder what our names will be."

"What are you hoping for?" Maplepaw wondered, trying to forget about her conversation with Birchpaw. _He's_ _probably_ _just_ _nervous,_ she decided.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Goldenpaw admitted. "I was thinking something like Goldendapple after Deerdapple, but I feel like that's a bit of a mouthful. I was also thinking about Goldenheart, Goldenwish, Goldenfur..."

Maplepaw tuned out as Goldenpaw rambled on, her attention now on Oakstar. The ThunderClan leader appeared at the mouth of his den, before leaping up on top of the High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The three apprentices stood to their paws, and made their way over to the center of the clearing. Maplepaw hung back, allowing for Birchpaw and Goldenpaw's mother, Dovesong, to sit beside them. Dawnpaw and Hazelheart came to sit besides Maplepaw, while Rowanfur wasn't far off.

As soon as the Clan had gathered, Oakstar leaped to the ground. His eyes gleamed with pride as he made his way towards his kits. "Today I would like to make Birchpaw and Goldenpaw warriors. They have proved themselves worthy after last night's battle. Beetail," Oakstar called out, turning towards Birchpaw's mentor, "has Birchpaw proved himself worthy of earning his warrior name?"

"He has," Beetail purred.

"And Deerdapple, has Goldenpaw proved herself worthy of earning her warrior name?"

"Yes," Deerdapple meowed, puffing out her chest with pride. "It was an honor to train her."

Oakstar let out a pleased purr. "I, Oakstar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard, and I commend them as warriors in return. Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Birchpaw hesitated for a few moments. "I do," he finally meowed, his voice dry and emotionless.

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Birchface." Oakstar turned to Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code-"

"I do!" Goldenpaw interrupted, unable to contain her excitement.

Deerdapple shot her a stern glare, but Oakstar didn't seem to mind Goldenpaw's outburst. The leader's gaze betrayed nothing but pride and happiness towards his kittens.

"From this moment forward, you shall be known as Goldenmist in honor of your beauty and grace. StarClan welcomes you both as new warriors of ThunderClan," Oakstar said.

"Birchface! Goldenmist!" Maplepaw yowled out, the rest of her Clanmates joining in.

Birchface looked around the clearing nervously, while Goldenmist submerged herself in conversation with several of their Clanmates.

"What's wrong with Birchface?" Dawnpaw whispered.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's just nervous?" Maplepaw shrugged. She tried not to worry too much about Birchface. _He's wrong about what he said earlier. Being a warrior_ is _worth it._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Maplepaw stalked through the forest, her tortoiseshell pelt camouflaging her in the fallen leaves. A shrew scampered through the leaves ahead of her, searching for food. _You won't be needing that food when I'm done with you_ , Maplepaw thought, licking her lips. She slowly pulled herself forward, until she was in pouncing range. Springing forward, her claws locked into the shrew's pelt, tossing it up into the air. It landed with a thud, still alive. It kicked its back legs as it struggled to get up, but Maplepaw was on it once again, this time landing a killing bite to its neck.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Bloomheart scolded as he pushed his way through the brittle, dead, undergrowth.

"I know, but I don't see what the big deal is. I caught it, didn't I?" she quipped.

"Prey is not a toy. You should treat it with respect, as it's a gift from StarClan. Besides, what if you had missed that catch? With leafbare just around the corner, we can't afford to go hungry now," Bloomheart said.

"This will barely feed anyone. Look at how scrawny it is," Maplepaw mewed, nudging it with her paw.

"Maplepaw!" Bloomheart hissed, giving her a stern glare.

"Sorry," Maplepaw apologized, ducking her head.

"I forgive you," her mentor said. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't." Maplepaw grabbed the shrew in her mouth, and began to follow Bloomheart back to camp. Along the way, Bloomheart paused beside a beech tree where they had buried their prey from earlier.

As he gently shook the dirt off of the prey, Maplepaw turned and gazed across the forest. They were close to Sunningrocks, and from where she was standing she thought she could make out the shape of a cat, although she was not sure who it was.

"Can I meet you back at camp?" she asked, dropping her shrew.

"But-"

Maplepaw tore off through the forest, ignoring Bloomheart's yowls of protest. As she neared Sunningrocks, she unsheathed her claws, ready for a battle. She knew she was being reckless, but she was so restless that she couldn't help herself. This was the first time she had been out of camp since the battle a half moon ago, and her paws were itching for action.

Maplepaw let out a screech as she leaped from the undergrowth onto Sunningrocks. Her stomach dropped as she realized the cat she had spotted from earlier was none other than Birchface. "Sorry, I thought you were a RiverClan intruder," she apologized, her pelt dripping with embarrassment.

Before Birchface could respond, Bloomheart appeared from the undergrowth, fuming. "What has gotten into you today?!" he roared, marching towards his apprentice. "You are going to be in so much trouble when we get back to camp."

"Wait!" Birchface blurted out.

Bloomheart narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"Maplepaw came to my rescue. As I was hunting, I spotted a RiverClan cat sunning himself on the rocks. I tried to chase him off, and well, you know how fat and heavy those RiverClan cats can be. Maplepaw saw I was being attacked, and came to my rescue. As soon as she appeared, the fishface went running for his life," Birchface lied smoothly.

"Is this true?" Bloomheart asked, eyes wide.

Maplepaw looked over at Birchface, nodding. "Yes." _Please believe us!_

"I'm impressed. Good job, Maplepaw," Bloomheart praised.

"Yes, good job Maplepaw," Birchface agreed. "You were very brave. In fact, I think I might ask Oakstar if he'll allow you attend the Gathering tonight. You deserve it."

Bloomheart opened his mouth to object, but Maplepaw quickly cut him off. "Are you sure? Honestly, it was nothing. I feel like defeating three ShadowClan warriors with my eyes closed, and one paw tied behind my back is a much more worthy achievement," she teased, playing along with Birchface.

"Three ShadowClan warriors? That's nothing! Try taking on ten ShadowClan warriors with your eyes closed, a paw behind your back, and the biggest badger sitting on your shoulders. Now that's a challenge," he purred.

"I bet you could do it," she joked.

"In my sleep, even," Birchface agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Maplepaw has prey to carry back to camp," Bloomheart reminded her.

Maplepaw let out a huff of annoyance. "See you back at camp," she called to Birchface as she followed her mentor into the forest.

The two walked in silence, not even speaking as they collected their prey. Maplepaw could tell Bloomheart was still angry with her, but the gray tabby tom said nothing.

Goldenmist and Birchface were waiting for them at the top of the ravine.

"How did you get back here so fast?" Maplepaw wondered, dropping her prey.

"I ran," Birchface panted. "I wanted to catch you before you were down the ravine. I... I need to talk to you, if that's all right with you of course." The dark tabby looked over at Bloomheart, waiting for the older warrior to give him permission.

"I'll help you carry the prey," Goldenmist told him, grabbing Maplepaw's dropped prey in her jaws.

"All right," Bloomheart agreed as he continued to make his way down the ravine, Goldenmist trailing after him.

"Come on," Birchface meowed in a hushed voice.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The forest." Birchface continued to pick up his pace until he was running. Trees whipped around them as they raced past.

"Obviously," Maplepaw huffed. "Where are we really going?"

Birchface ignored her as he continued to run, until he skidded to a halt at the bottom of a ridge. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, before making his way up the steep hill.

"How much farther? My paws are about to fall off," the tortoiseshell apprentice complained as she trekked up the slope behind him.

"We're here." He paused, standing at the base of a curved oak. Instead of growing straight up, the oak curved half way up and began to grow sideways.

"You brought me all the way out here to show me a tree?" Maplepaw hissed.

"It's neat, isn't it?" Birchface meowed. "Goldenmist and I used to come here and play all the time, before our training got too serious." He padded around to the other side of the tree. "Bees used to live here, but I see they're gone now," he explained, flicking his tail towards a groove in the trunk. Without saying another word, Birchface hooked his claws into the tree and began to make his way up.

Maplepaw stared after him, before cautiously following him. Don't look down, she told herself as she made her way across the curved part of the tree. She kept her eyes on Birchface, as she continued to walk out across the tree.

"You did it," he purred.

"It was nothing," Maplepaw said, sitting beside him. The two were quiet for a few moments, and just gazed out across the forest.

"It's beautiful here," she finally admitted. "But why haven't I known about this before?"

"Because technically, this isn't our territory. It's a little ways past our border. It's so close to the Twolegs place, that most warriors don't bother coming here," Birchface mewed.

Maplepaw peered through the trees, but could not see anything. "But Bloomheart has taken me hunting towards the Twolegs place several times before, and this looks nothing like the forest there."

"There's a strip of land that runs between the big Thunderpath and the Twolegs place. We're right in there. Like I said, most warriors don't bother coming here, so that's why you don't recognize it. If you were to continue going up the hill, you'd come across a much smaller thunderpath, and then just beyond that is the Twolegs place," Birchface explained.

"How do you know so much? Have you ever gone there?" she questioned.

"No, but Goldenmist has ventured up to the thunderpath, so that's how I know," he said.

They sat in silence once more, until Maplepaw meowed, "You didn't bring me out here just to show me some tree. What's this really about?"

Birchface let out a sigh, averting his gaze. Finally he turned to her and looked her deep in the eye. "Do you remember the night of the battle, when I told you Oakstar was planning to make me deputy one day?"

She nodded slowly.

"It's true," Birchface whispered. "It's... a family tradition of sorts, supposedly going all the way back to Redstar, although I'm not sure how true that is. All I know is that Oakstar's father, Emberstar, was leader before him, and Emberstar's mother, Fernstar, was leader before that. Oakstar wants to carry on the tradition, so he plans on making me his deputy one day."

"What about Beetail?" Maplepaw wondered.

"Beetail knows."

"And he doesn't care?" Maplepaw's stomach churned nervously as she waited for his response. Something about this didn't seem right to her.

"No. Beetail's one of the most accepting cats I've ever seen. Him and Oakstar go way back. They've been friends since my father was an apprentice. My mother says Beetail would commit murder if my father asked him to, and honestly I think I believe her," Birchface grunted. "This whole thing disgusts me. Cats should become leader because they deserved it, not because they're your kin. Well, I know one thing. This stupid tradition is dying with me."

Maplepaw tried to give his shoulder a comforting lick, but he jerked away unintentionally. She knew he didn't mean it, but the gesture felt like a thorn in her heart. Maplepaw slowly moved away from him, her ears flat to her head.

"I'm sorry," Birchface apologized. "I just get so mad thinking about this. Doesn't he realize I don't want this?"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"A couple of times, but he just brushes me off. He says I'm too young to know what I want, and one day I'll change my mind," the dark tabby growled.

"Well, if you ever do change your mind, I know you'll be a fantastic leader," Maplepaw assured him.

"Thanks, but you're wrong. I don't have what it takes, and I never will. Goldenmist would make a much better leader than me, but Oakstar won't give her the time of day. He says she doesn't have what it takes, but I think he's just saying that. Goldenmist is just as capable of leading as I am, but Oakstar doesn't care. He's so determined to make me his deputy, that sometimes I feel that's all he cares about. Whenever we spend time together, that's all he talks about. I don't like it."

As Birchface continued to pour out his feelings, Maplepaw felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. "Is that why you were acting so odd on the day of your warrior ceremony?"

He nodded. "Becoming a warrior only makes me one step closer to becoming deputy one day, and then leader. When that happens, I'll be responsible for sending my Clanmates into battle, never knowing if this will be their last one. Cats will die because of me, and what for?"

Birchface quickly stood to his paws, and pushed his way past Maplepaw. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's getting dark. We need to get back to camp before the Gathering starts."

Once the two cats were on the ground again, Birchface lead Maplepaw through the forest back towards camp. Since the sun had already started to set as they were talking, the forest was already quite dark. Maplepaw shivered, pressing closer to Birchface. Besides the battle, she had never been out of camp so late at night, and even then she had been surrounded by her Clanmates. This time, she was alone with only Birchface to protect her.

"You asked Oakstar about the Gathering, right?" she whispered.

Birchface nodded. "Only for a moment, but he said you could come."

To her relief, they top of the ravine soon came into sight. Maplepaw's paws ached with every step as she carefully climbed down the rocky slope, down into camp. Her Clanmates were clustered around the camp, chatting excitedly.

"There you are!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. "I've been looking for you for hours. Where have you been?" Her eyes widened as she saw Birchface squeeze through the thorn tunnel after Maplepaw. "Oh, I see," she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maplepaw demanded, giving her sister a shove.

"Nothing," Dawnpaw teased.

"Tell me!" Maplepaw growled.

"Do I really have to tell you? It's obvious to the whole Clan at this point! Do I really have to explain it to you?" Dawnpaw purred. When Maplepaw didn't respond, Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and said, "You and Birchface are in love!"

Maplepaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. We're nothing more than friends, and you know it."

"Right," Dawnpaw chuckled.

"I swear!" Maplepaw insisted. When Dawnpaw didn't seem convinced, Maplepaw let out a hiss of annoyance. "Fine, think what you want. But I'm telling you Birchface and I are nothing more than friends. I'm not interested in him like that at all. Besides, I'm already behind in my training. Love is the last thing on my mind. I don't want to think about taking a mate until I'm at least a senior warrior. So I'd appreciate you not joke about this anymore."

Dawnpaw glared at her sister. "Lighten up a bit. You're such a stick in the mud sometimes."

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Maplepaw asked, trying to change the subject.

Dawnpaw immediately perked up. "Yes. Are you?"

Maplepaw nodded. "Birchface convinced Bloomheart to let me attend." As soon as she said it, Maplepaw let out a small groan. She didn't want to give Dawnpaw even more of a reason to tease her over Birchface. He's nothing more than a friend, she repeated to herself. To her relief, her sister remained quiet.

"I'm so excited," Dawnpaw chirped. "This is going to be our very first Gathering! I wonder what will happen."

"You're going to the Gathering?" Hazelheart's asked. The tortoiseshell she-cat was padding towards them, her pelt groomed neatly.

"Yep!" Dawnpaw mewed. The pale orange-and-white apprentice could barely contain her excitement as she waited.

Hazelheart let out a purr of amusement, before turning towards Maplepaw. "You'd better get cleaned up. We don't want the other Clans to think ThunderClan has unkempt apprentices."

Maplepaw flicked her tail in annoyance. "Who cares what the other Clans think?" she mumbled.

"I care," Hazelheart pointed out. She began to lick Maplepaw's pelt in an attempt to clean it. "I will not have my kits going around looking like rogues."

Maplepaw ducked away, embarrassed. "Do I really look that bad?"

"You look like you just rolled out of your nest," Dawnpaw teased as she began to help Hazelheart groom her sister.

After a few moments, the two cats sat back. "You're all done," Hazelheart purred.

Maplepaw puffed out her chest. "Thank you. How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," her mother praised. "The both of you."

Oakstar appeared a few moments later. "It's time for the Gathering!" he announced, padding over towards the thorn tunnel. Maplepaw, Dawnpaw, and Hazelheart followed after him, along with Beetail, Ravenwing, Birchface, Goldenmist, Bloomheart, Sweetbriar, Dovesong, and Seedpelt. Once every cat was gathered, Oakstar turned and began to make his way up the ravine.

Maplepaw hesitated for a few moments. Her body ached from being on her paws all day. _Perhaps I should stay home_ , she thought. _No_!

Surging forward, Maplepaw raced after her Clanmates, determined to go to her first Gathering.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

By the time ThunderClan reached Fourtrees, Maplepaw was exhausted. She longed to curl up in her nest and go to sleep. She slowly stumbled after her Clanmates as they made their way into the clearing. She was so tired. She wasn't sure she could remain awake all night, but she had made her decision. _I'll just have to endure it_ , she thought wearily.

Suddenly, Maplepaw felt something soft and furry under her paws.

"My tail! You're stepping on my tail!" a voice shrieked.

Maplepaw jumped back in alarm. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she blurted out, fully awake now.

"Don't walk around with your eyes closed next time, fishbrain," sneered a ginger she-cat. She then narrowed her eyes. "I know you. You're that ThunderClan apprentice from the battle that attacked me. Get away from me!"

A growl rose up in Maplepaw's throat as she walked away. She began to scan the clearing for Dawnpaw, but she couldn't find her sister anywhere. _Maybe I should have stayed home after all. This Gathering has been nothing but a disaster, and it hasn't even started yet!_

"Hey!" a voice yowled from behind. Spinning around, Maplepaw recognized Applepaw, the other RiverClan apprentice she had encountered at the battle. The fur on the back of her neck began to bristle as he approached, but she tried her best to remain calm.

"I'm sorry about Reedpaw," Applepaw apologized.

Maplepaw flicked an ear, but said nothing.

Applepaw awkwardly shuffled his paws, before meowing, "My name is Applepaw. We met at the battle. What's your name? I don't think I've caught it."

"Yes, I remember. My name is Maplepaw," she meowed stiffly.

"You're a pretty formidable fighter, Maplepaw," Applepaw praised. "Reedpaw still has nightmares." His eyes gleamed playfully.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm trying to find my sister." Without saying another word, Maplepaw turned and headed back into the crowd. Once she was far enough, she glanced back over her shoulder to see Applepaw standing there with a crestfallen look. _I must have hurt his feelings,_ she realized. _Perhaps I should go back and apologize. I wasn't trying to be rude_. Maplepaw hesitated for a few seconds, before shaking her head. So what if Applepaw's feelings were hurt? They were sworn enemies. In the time of battle, they would be hurting each other more than words ever could.

Maplepaw finally spotted Dawnpaw. She was sitting besides Sweetbriar, and three other unfamiliar cats. As Maplepaw neared them, she picked up WindClan's scent.

"There you are!" Dawnpaw purred. "I've been looking for you all night. Where have you been?"

"I got lost," Maplepaw lied. She didn't feel like telling Dawnpaw about her encounters with Reedpaw and Applepaw. The less those two were in her life, the better.

"Hello, Maplepaw. Come to join us?" Sweetbriar asked.

Maplepaw nodded.

"Well, we're glad to have you. Let me introduce you to my friends. Maplepaw, this is Hawkbreeze, Berryshine, and Thistlepaw from WindClan," Sweetbriar explained, pointing to each cat with her tail. "And this is Dawnpaw's sister, Maplepaw."

"Nice to meet you," Berryshine meowed.

"You too," Maplepaw meowed shyly.

"Is this your first Gathering?" Thistlepaw wondered.

"It's both of ours," Dawnpaw chirped.

"This is my second Gathering," Thistlepaw said. "It's good to have your littermates with you. My brothers, Amberpaw and Bluepaw, weren't allowed to come this time so I'm here by myself."

Maplepaw tuned out as Dawnpaw and Thistlepaw talked. She wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone. To her relief, Oakstar leaped onto the Great Rock, followed by Darkstar and two other cats.

Once the crowd was silent, Oakstar stepped forward. "Good evening," he greeted. "All is well in ThunderClan this moon. Prey is running well for this time of year, and we have been blessed with two more warriors: my kits, Birchface and Goldenmist."

"Birchface! Goldenmist!" the Clans chanted happily.

As Maplepaw joined in, she realized that RiverClan had remained silent. Turning back towards the Great Rock, she noticed that Darkstar's fur was bristling angrily. _What will happen if she brings up the battle?_ Maplepaw wondered.

Once Oakstar was done reporting, a long haired brown tabby stepped forward. Based on her appearance alone, Maplepaw guessed this was Sablestar of WindClan. Bloomheart had mentioned the WindClan leader once before, although he had not gone into detail. Since long fur was uncommon in WindClan, rumor had it that the leader was half Clan, although it had never been confirmed.

 _Half-Clan,_ Maplepaw shuddered. _How could any cat stand to take a mate outside of their Clan? I would rather die than take a mate from ShadowClan, WindClan, or even worse... RiverClan. The thought of their slimy, fishy, pelts brushing against mine..._ She gagged before pushing the thought away.

As she looked up, she realized she had missed what Sablestar had said. Smokestar of ShadowClan gave his report next, followed lastly by Darkstar. The black she-cat shot an angry glare towards Oakstar as she walked forward.

"RiverClan has not been as fortunate this moon," she began bitterly. "ThunderClan launched an unprovoked attack on us in the middle of the night. Fortunately none of our warriors were killed." Darkstar hesitated for a few moments as though she wanted to say more but she quickly shut her mouth.

 _We hit them harder than she wants to let on_ , Maplepaw realized. A surge of satisfaction went through her, and she puffed out her chest slightly.

"No matter what happens, RiverClan will survive. We're one of the strongest Clans in the forest," Darkstar said.

Smokestar let out a faint purr of amusement, which obviously upset Darkstar.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. "Do you find our suffering amusing?"

Smokestar's eyes widened. "Of course not," he insisted.

Darkstar barred her lips in a snarl. "Liar!" she spat. "You better remember this next time." She turned to look back at Oakstar, who did not meet her gaze. The ThunderClan leader looked on blindly, as though she was not even there. With one last hiss, Darkstar sprang from the Great Rock and raced into the forest beyond. The rest of RiverClan followed her.

The rest of the Clans exchanged confused looks before slowly splitting up themselves. As Maplepaw caught up to the rest of ThunderClan, she saw Dovesong and Oakstar locked in conversation.

"Are you worried?" Dovesong asked.

Oakstar shook his head. "There's nothing to be worried about. We'll talk about it when we get back to camp. Come on, let's go."

Dovesong didn't look convinced as she followed her mate up the slope and into the forest. Goldenmist walked along side of her mother, whispering in her ear.

Maplepaw began to look around for her own mother. She didn't want to admit it, but her stomach churned with fear. Tensions with RiverClan were much worse now, and while Maplepaw didn't know how long it would be, battle would soon be inevitable.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"If RiverClan wants a fight, they'll get one!" Maplepaw overheard Beetail yowling.

"For the last time, there's not going to be a fight," Oakstar hissed.

They were nearing camp now. Faint pink light shone in the horizon as the sun crept into the sky. Frost covered the forest, shining in the faint morning light. Although Maplepaw's body ached, her mind was alert after the Gathering. Despite what Oakstar said, she had an inkling that there would be another war sooner or later. She just wasn't sure when.

"Darkstar has made herself clear. She's angry, and she isn't going to back down. We need to do something before she strikes first!" Beetail insisted.

"I'm not going to start a war this close to leafbare," Oakstar argued. "For now, all we can do is keep our borders secure and reinforce the camp. Besides, RiverClan is still hurt. Darkstar isn't going to go waging war when half of her warriors are unable to fight. I kept an eye on them during the Gathering, and most of them were still limping. Spiketail's ear is still wrapped in cobweb."

"I gave him that," Beetail smirked, puffing his chest up proudly as he recanted the last battle.

The cats were climbing down into the ravine now. Once they were through the thorn tunnel, the warriors who had stayed behind began to slip out of their dens. Their eyes sparkled expectantly as they wanted for news.

"RiverClan is madder than a fox in a fit," Beetail exclaimed, earning a glare from Oakstar.

"But it's going to be okay," Oakstar insisted, trying to calm the worried cats. "RiverClan is still injured, so it will be a while before they try anything. For now, all we can do is guard the borders and reinforce the camp," he meowed, repeating his mantra from earlier.

Maplepaw could see the look of relief on some of the cats faces, but she was not one of them. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life, including the night of the battle. At least then she knew what she was getting herself into. Now her future was unknown. There could be a surprise attack at any moment.

Beside her, Dawnpaw quivered. "Do you think Oakstar is right?"

"Of course," Maplepaw lied. Her voice cracked as she spoke, making her mentally curse. She just hoped Dawnpaw wouldn't notice. Maplepaw wasn't sure why she had lied to her sister, but she supposed it was because she herself couldn't bear the thought of another battle. Although ThunderClan had made the last battle out alive, who was to say they would the next time?

"I think it's time for bed," Hazelheart interrupted them, nudging them towards their den.

Neither apprentice said anything as they trudged along, although Maplepaw wished she would be able to fall asleep. To her relief, she found herself drifting off as soon as her head hit the moss...

* * *

"Wake up," a rough, impatient voice sounded from above, jabbing a paw into Maplepaw's ribs.

Groaning, Maplepaw rolled over and blinked up at the source of the noise. There Ravenwing stood, a bored look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Maplepaw grumbled, closing her eyes once more.

"The two of you are coming herb collecting with me this morning," Ravenwing meowed.

"Herb collecting? You do realize we were both at the Gathering last night, right?" Dawnpaw meowed, sitting up in her nest.

"So was I. Now get up. Marigold isn't going to pick itself," Ravenwing snapped, growing more impatient by the second.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to help you," Maplepaw complained as the three of them trekked through the forest. It was now sun high, and a bundle of unfamiliar leaves dangled from her jaws. "Why couldn't you have asked someone who-"

Ravenwing stopped abruptly, the fur along the back of his neck bristling. "Be quiet," he instructed.

After a few heartbeats, Dawnpaw squeaked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ravenwing whispered. "I thought I heard something coming from the ferns over there." He flicked his tail in the direction he spoke of. Sure enough, the ferns gave another rustle.

Maplepaw tensed, claws unsheathed. She exchanged a look with her sister, before making her way towards the ferns. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a cat flew from the ferns, landing a few mouse lengths away.

Maplepaw immediately recognized the RiverClan apprentice, Applepaw. "What are you doing here?" she yowled angrily, batting his shoulder with her claws.

Applepaw recoiled at her attack, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but his attention turned directly towards Ravenwing and Dawnpaw. As the three ThunderClan cats stared Applepaw down, he turned and fled back through the ferns.

Ignoring Ravenwing's protests, Maplepaw tore after the RiverClan apprentice. They were so far into ThunderClan's territory that she had to make sure Applepaw would really leave. Applepaw raced through the forest, bobbing through undergrowth and around the trees as fast as he could. He was fast. Maplepaw's muscles ached as the chase prolonged, but she couldn't let him get away. She had to protect her Clan!

Up ahead, Maplepaw could barely make out the shape of Sunningrocks. They were nearing the border now. Tearing out of the tree line, Applepaw headed directly for the rocks, just as Maplepaw expected he would. With a final burst of speed, Maplepaw launched herself forward, hooking her claws into Applepaw's hind legs. The two apprentices collided with the stone ground, tussling and yowling. Maplepaw could feel clumps of his fur being torn as her claws dug into his body.

"Stop!" he begged as he writhed underneath her. Maplepaw had him pinned now.

"Why were you on ThunderClan territory?" she demanded, her lips barred into a snarl.

"I-I was following you," he gasped out.

"Why?" she shouted, digging her claws in deeper.

Applepaw let out a screech of pain, but Maplepaw refused to loosen her grip. She knew if she showed him any mercy, he would escape. "I wanted to see you," he confessed. "But I didn't know you were with your Clan mates. Please let me go now!"

"Maplepaw," a voice called out, startling both Maplepaw and Applepaw. Glancing over her shoulder, Maplepaw saw Oakstar standing there. The ThunderClan leader had a calm expression on his face as he bounded down the rocks to stand beside her. "Let him go," he told her.

Maplepaw hesitated for a moment, and then loosened her grip. Applepaw squirmed out from underneath her, his fur ruffled. Specks of blood dotted his shoulder where Maplepaw's claws had dug into his flesh.

"I don't know why you're on ThunderClan's territory, but since you're only an apprentice I will give you a pass this time. But just know, you are not welcome here, and should any of my warriors ever find you on our land again, there will be consequences. Have I made myself clear?" Oakstar meowed to Applepaw.

The RiverClan apprentice lowered his gaze. "Yes. I promise I won't do it again." Applepaw turned to give Maplepaw a pained expression, before slipping into the river and out of sight.

"I don't know why, but he said he was following me," Maplepaw told Oakstar.

"So I heard," Oakstar meowed. "Perhaps he likes you?"

Maplepaw's eyes widened. "But-"

"I was merely teasing you," Oakstar purred. "Come on, let's go home." As the two of them headed back towards ThunderClan's camp, Oakstar stopped at the base of a birch tree. "Sit," he instructed. "I want to speak with you for a moment."

Maplepaw gulped. "Am I in trouble?"

Oakstar's whiskers twitched. "Not at all. I just wanted to talk with you about some things I've observed about you."

Oakstar had been observing her? Maplepaw's stomach dropped as she waited for him to elaborate. How long had he been watching her? Was he impressed with her skills, or did he think she would make a terrible warrior?

"Don't look so nervous. I observe everyone in ThunderClan. I am the leader after all," Oakstar meowed. "But I find the progress of our apprentices the most important. You, Maplepaw, are the future of ThunderClan. Your training is most vital to our success, and our lives. Without apprentices, our Clan would soon run out of warriors."

Maplepaw let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think I'm going to make a good warrior?"

"With Bloomheart as your mentor, I have no doubts about it," Oakstar said. "But with that in mind, I'm afraid there are some things you must take into account yourself. While I am grateful you tried to protect ThunderClan today, I worry you're far too impulsive at times. I've noticed you tend to dive directly into situations without thinking things through."

Maplepaw dipped her head, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't look so downtrodden," Oakstar meowed, draping his tail across her shoulders. "I'm just telling you, so that hopefully in the future you won't get yourself into a situation you can't get out of. You're a good cat, Maplepaw, and I'm proud to have you in my Clan. Now let's go home."

* * *

That evening, Maplepaw sat at the edge of camp, Dawnpaw at her side. The two sisters were chatting about today's events while sharing a squirrel.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Dawnpaw exclaimed. "I mean, Oakstar of all cats stopped to talk with you!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Maplepaw muttered. She had wanted to keep her talk with Oakstar a secret, however Dawnpaw had already been back to camp when Maplepaw and Oakstar had walked in together.

"It is a big deal. He's our leader. He doesn't stop to chitchat with _everyone_."

"It wasn't 'chitchat' okay? It was a serious conversation," Maplepaw said.

"Still, he stopped to talk to you. And he praised you at that!" Dawnpaw meowed.

"He didn't praise me," Maplepaw corrected her. "He just told me that I'm far too impulsive, and that as an apprentice I'm the future of the Clan, so I need to be more thoughtful of my behavior. So if anything, he scolded me..." Sighing, she looked towards Oakstar's den. The ThunderClan leader was perched ontop of the High Rock, with Dovesong and Goldenmist at his side. _I wonder if he's talking about me right now?_

"Okay, fine. But my point still stands. It was an honor that he would take the time to speak with you at all," Dawnpaw meowed.

"What if he's right?" Maplepaw asked, ignoring Dawnpaw. "What if one day I do end up in a situation I can't get out of? What will I do then?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The forest was covered in a thick blanket of snow, several inches deep, as Maplepaw trekked after the morning patrol. Due to the cold, the patrol had set out later than normal, which was causing some anxiety among the group.

"We've given RiverClan a head start," Seedpelt complained under his breath. "They could be anywhere, watching us right now, waiting to attack!"

"The cold's made you go mad," Deerdapple snorted.

"You heard what Darkstar said," Seedpelt argued. "She's furious with us. It's only a matter of time before-"

"Darkstar's an old fool," Deerdapple hissed. "She's threatened us more times than we can count. I mean, how many moons ago was that Gathering? Three? And she hasn't dared attack us yet! If RiverClan actually wanted to attack us, they would have done so already. Besides, the river is frozen over right now. You really think Darkstar would risk sending her warriors into battle when they're probably all starving to death?"

"You never know," Seedpelt meowed ominously.

Maplepaw rolled her eyes. At first, she had been worried about Darkstar's threat, just as every cat in ThunderClan had been at the time. But as time passed, it became more apparent Darkstar was more talk than action.

"What do you think?" Goldenmist's voice sounded from beside Maplepaw.

"I agree with Deerdapple," Maplepaw meowed.

Goldenmist nodded. "Me too. It's obvious RiverClan isn't going to do anything. I bet they're terrified of us. I can't say I blame them. We really kicked their tail last time." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Maplepaw assumed she was reminiscing about the battle.

Up ahead, Deerdapple paused, sniffing the air. "I smell vole," she whispered, facing the group. "We should stop and hunt while we're out. Maplepaw, you head with Goldenmist that way," she flicked her tail in the direction of some pine trees. "Seedpelt and I will look over here." She pointed towards the river.

Maplepaw nodded. She began heading in the direction of the pine trees, Goldenmist following her. When she reached the base of the tree, she opened her mouth and took a deep breath, trying to pick up the scent of vole. It was very faint.

"I think there's a nest over here," Goldenmist called. She was standing by the trunk of a fallen tree, her paw pointing towards a small hole in the ground.

Maplepaw padded over to her, and stuck her face down by the hole. The scent was much stronger here, but not by much. "I think it's old," she meowed sadly.

"It still wouldn't hurt to try," Goldenmist suggested. Ducking down, she reached her paw into the hole, desperately trying to feel for something. After several failed attempts, Goldenmist sat back, shaking snow from her pelt.

"Mouse-dung," Maplepaw cursed.

"I think we should look somewhere else," Goldenmist meowed. "I wouldn't feel right going back to camp empty pawed. There's got to be something around here."

"Maybe we should try looking around a holly tree? There might be some squirrels or birds around there, looking to eat the berries?"

"It's worth a shot." Goldenmist shrugged.

They trudged through the forest, trying to find a holly tree that had produced berries. The few they had stumbled across so far had been barren. By now, it was mid day, not that either of them could see the sun. Dark clouds covered the sky, and snow flurries were beginning to float down, dotting their pelts.

"As much as I hate to say this, we might have to call it quits soon," Goldenmist hissed. "I'm freezing my paws off over here."

"Me too," Maplepaw said. "At least we can say we tried, though. I'm sure Deerdapple and Seedpelt will understand."

Just then, a fleck of red in the corner of Maplepaw's eye caught her attention. In the distance, she could see a drop of something red in the snow. As she approached, the strong scent of squirrel flooded her nostrils. She then noticed another droplet of blood, a few paw steps away. And then another, and another...

As she followed the trail of blood through the forest, she picked up a second scent. It was much heavier than the scent of squirrel, and much muskier. She had smelled this scent once before, but she couldn't quite place it. The only thing she was certain of was the fact it wasn't a cat. But what could it be?

A scream erupted from somewhere behind her. Spinning around, Maplepaw saw that a large orange creature had grabbed Goldenmist by the neck, and was violently shaking her like a piece of prey. Drops of Goldenmist's blood dotted the snow as the creature (which Maplepaw had now realized was a fox) shook her. Goldenmist thrashed, trying to free herself, but it was useless.

"Let her go!" Maplepaw screeched, springing towards the fox. Unsheathing her claws, she raked it down the fox's snout as hard as she could.

The fox wrinkled its nose at her, but refused to drop Goldenmist. Instead, it shook the golden tabby again, more violently this time. Goldenmist let out another screech of pain as she attempted to free herself once more.

Swallowing her fear, Maplepaw jumped onto the fox's back. She dug her claws in as deep as she could, and bite down on its neck.

The fox let out a yelp, dropping Goldenmist. It then turned its head towards Maplepaw, teeth barred. Grabbing her by the foreleg, the fox threw Maplepaw down into the snow, momentarily knocking her breath away.

As Maplepaw struggled to catch her breath, the fox stood over her. Saliva dripped from its jaws, down to Maplepaw's face. She cringed, but didn't dare look away. She knew if she did, it would be the end of her. She didn't want to die now. She still hadn't made sure Goldenmist was alive.

As the fox went to make the killing move, Maplepaw rolled out of the way with a surge of adrenaline she didn't know she even had. The fox sat back, surprised. It clearly hadn't expected Maplepaw to escape so easily.

Maplepaw hissed at the fox, ready to fight once more if needed to. As she stood there, the burning pain in her foreleg became more apparent, and she could feel blood pooling out of the wound, down her leg and over her paw. There was nothing she could do about that now. The fox still hadn't backed off. In fact, it looked more excited now.

The fox lunged at Maplepaw, who avoided the attack again. Spinning around, she raked her claws down the fox's shoulder, a guttural cry erupting from her lips as she did so. The fox recoiled from the attack, and then leaped again. This time, the fox's teeth made contact with Maplepaw's tail. It yanked hard, causing Maplepaw to squeal with pain. Blood splattered the snow as the fox knocked Maplepaw off her paws.

It wasn't long before the fox stood over Maplepaw again, this time with a paw on her chest. Its claws dug into her skin, making her wince. There wasn't much she could do now. The fox was much heavier - much stronger - than she was. As she stared up into the fox's eyes, an idea flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure it would work, but it was her only option besides giving in.

Reaching up, Maplepaw dug her claws into the fox's eye. The fox immediately pulled back, but Maplepaw's claws were still attached. Blood welled around her claws as she sunk them deeper into the creature's eye. This would be a nasty wound for the fox to deal with. Finally, she released her grip, and fell back into the snow.

The fox, exhausted and bloody, gave one final look at Maplepaw, and raced away into the forest.

Maplepaw closed her eyes and laid there. It was snowing even harder now, but she didn't care. Her entire body was aching, and she could still feel the blood from her wounds trickling out onto the snow.

After what felt like an eternity, Maplepaw sat up. She looked around for Goldenmist, but to no avail. Finally, she spotted a lump of golden fur underneath a clump of brambles. Maplepaw's heart stopped as she limped towards the figure. It was Goldenmist, no doubt about it. To Maplepaw's relief, she could see Goldenmist's flanks rising with faint breaths. She was alive! But it was apparent her wounds were bad. The snow was crimson with blood, and more trickled out.

Gulping, Maplepaw began looking for something to cover Goldenmist's wounds. She had seen Ravenwing use cobweb before to dress wounds, but where would she find that now? The only other solutions she could think of where leaves or moss, neither of which were available due to the snow unless she dug for them. That looked to be the only option now, and she wasn't even sure it would work.

Saying a quick prayer to StarClan, Maplepaw ran to the base of an old oak and began digging. Her paws strung from the cold as she dug through the snow, but she continued on. Goldenmist's life was at risk.

Finally, she reached the bottom of the snow. Just as she had suspected, a scrap of moss was growing among the roots. It wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. She carefully pulled the moss up, and made her way back to Goldenmist.

The golden tabby was much stiller now, her breaths nothing more than shallow gulps. Pressing the moss to her wound, Maplepaw began to whisper to her Clanmate, hoping to calm her. "I'm here with you," she meowed. "You're going to be fine."

Goldenmist's eyes opened to look up at Maplepaw. "The fox?" she moaned.

"It's gone. I fought it off," Maplepaw said.

Goldenmist's eyes then trailed down to Maplepaw's foreleg. "You're hurt," she observed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me. You need to relax," Maplepaw told her. By now, the moss had completely soaked through with blood. There wasn't enough time to go looking for more. Maplepaw's heart was racing as she contemplated what her next choice should be. There wasn't enough time to run back to camp, especially with her leg as bad as it was. Goldenmist would be long dead by then. And she wasn't sure she could carry Goldenmist back home herself.

Sitting back, Maplepaw let out a cry for help. She tried to disguise the anguish in her voice. She didn't want to worry Goldenmist. But it was hard. Maplepaw was terrified, and she knew that if help didn't arrive soon, she would be the only one to return home alive. Even if she got Goldenmist the help that she needed, there was no telling if she would survive through the night. Her wounds were bad, and it would take a miracle from StarClan to save her.

"Help! Please help us!" Maplepaw cried again.

Finally, the sound of paw steps sounded from somewhere in the distance. Maplepaw's heart raced as she stared through the forest, trying to see who was coming to her aid. _Please don't be a fox. Please don't be a fox!_

To her relief, it was a patrol made up of Birchface, Rowanfur, and Thrushtalon. The three warriors picked up the pace as soon as the took in the severity of the situation. Gently, Birchface and Thrushtalon picked Goldenmist up and began carrying her back to camp, while Rowanfur walked with Maplepaw.

She leaned against her father as the group of cats made their way back to camp.

"What happened?" Birchface demanded.

"Fox," Maplepaw croaked. "It grabbed Goldenmist by the neck, and wouldn't let go. It took me a while to fight it off."

"You mean, you fought it by _yourself_?" Rowanfur gasped.

Maplepaw nodded. "I tried to the best that I could. But it got me pretty good on my foreleg and tail. If it weren't for that, I could have chased it away faster. Maybe then I could have gotten to Goldenmist faster, and-"

"Maplepaw, you did incredibly well. Don't blame yourself," Thrushtalon spoke up. "Foxes are tricky to fight, especially by yourself. You should be proud of yourself."

She ducked her head, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze. She didn't feel proud, not in the slightest. It had only been luck she had escaped. And now, Goldenmist was bleeding out in front of her, on the brink of death. Not to mention, they hadn't managed to catch any prey.

"Where's Deerdapple and Seedpelt?" she wondered.

"They made it back to camp already," Rowanfur meowed. "They're the ones who sent us out in search of you two."

"Good. I was worried for a moment maybe the fox had gone to attack them too," Maplepaw said.

"From the sound of it, I think that fox had learned to stay away from cats," Rowanfur laughed. When Maplepaw didn't join in, he pressed his muzzle against hers. "I'm so glad you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you. You're the light of my life."

A faint purr rose up in Maplepaw's throat. "I love you too."

Goldenmist was still alive by the time the patrol had reached camp, but only just. Ravenwing, who had been sitting underneath the Highrock with Oakstar, sprang to his paws upon their arrival.

"Take them to my den, immediately!" he commanded.

By now, everyone in ThunderClan had emerged from their dens and was standing in the clearing. Their eyes were wide with shock, fear, and sadness.

"What in StarClan's name has happened here?" Oakstar meowed, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Fox attack," Rowanfur explained. "Maplepaw fought it off all by herself."

A gasp of surprised traveled through the crowd.

"Is that so?" Oakstar asked.

Maplepaw nodded weakly.

Before Oakstar could say anything else, Ravenwing slipped out of his den and glared at the group of surrounding cats. "Everyone, go back to your dens! I don't need you lot crowded around like a bunch of buzzards. You can come see them when I'm finished." Turning to Maplepaw, he beckoned her forward with his tail. "Come here, now. You need to have those wounds dressed."

Limping forward, Maplepaw followed Ravenwing into his den. Goldenmist was sprawled out in a nest at the back of the den, cobwebs draped over her neck wound. Maplepaw could see flecks of blood seeping through the dressing already. Ravenwing didn't seem fazed, though. He pulled the cobwebs back, dabbing more ointment onto them. He then placed a wad of fresh cobwebs back over the wound.

"You're fast," Maplepaw observed.

"Years and years of practice," Ravenwing snorted.

"Do you ever regret it?"

The black medicine cat shook his head. "I always knew this was the path I wanted to take. Here, give me your tail."

Maplepaw flicked her tail up, allowing Ravenwing to get a closer look at it. He then applied an ointment to it, which made her wince with pain. Once he was done tending to her tail, Ravenwing turned his focus to Maplepaw's foreleg.

"Have you ever seen wounds like this before?" Maplepaw asked, hoping it wasn't a dumb question.

Ravenwing nodded. "A couple of times. Foxes get desperate in the winter, so it isn't uncommon for them to turn to attacking cats."

Maplepaw's eyes widened. "I guess I'm lucky then..." She directed her attention back to Goldenmist. "Will she survive?"

"I don't know yet."

Her heart sank. "Oh."

Once Ravenwing was done dressing her wounds, he nudged her towards the entrance to his den. "I need to speak with Oakstar and Dovesong. Come back tonight, and I'll change your dressings. Until then, take it easy. You're not to leave camp for the next week. Do you understand?" Ravenwing instructed.

Maplepaw nodded, slipping out of his den. She nodded her head to Oakstar and Dovesong, who were sitting close by. Dovesong shot Maplepaw a thankful look, and darted into the medicine cat's den, her mate at her side.

"What did Ravenwing say?" Birchface demanded, making his way towards Maplepaw.

"Nothing really," Maplepaw said.

"He doesn't know if she's going to live?"

Maplepaw shook her head.

Birchface let out a string of curses. Sighing, he lifted his gaze to meet Maplepaw's. "Thank you, anyways," he meowed.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't-"

"Stop it," Birchface interrupted. "You heard what Thrushtalon said earlier. Foxes are tricky to fight. What you did today was amazing. Without you, my sister would be dead."

"I don't feel amazing at all."

"Well, you are. And I'm sure every cat in ThunderClan is going to stop and tell you the same. You did something a patrol of warriors has trouble with, all by yourself. You're lucky to be alive. I'm sure my sister is grateful."

Maplepaw just stared at him. She couldn't understand why everyone was treating her like some sort of hero, when Goldenmist was still bleeding out in Ravenwing's den. As she stood there, she could hear another cat walking up from behind. It was Oakstar.

"I'm proud of you," Oakstar praised, draping his tail over Maplepaw's shoulders. "What you did today was outstanding. I've already spoken to Bloomheart, and he thinks you're ready to become a warrior."

Maplepaw's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

Oakstar nodded. "Of course!"

Birchface frowned. "You don't sound very excited," he meowed.

"She's in shock," Oakstar whispered to his son. "It's been a long day for her. Once she gets a good night's sleep, I'm sure she will feel better about this whole situation."

"Come on, then." Birchface nudged Maplepaw in the direction of the apprentice's den.

She trudged after him wordlessly. Once they were in the safety of the den, Maplepaw flopped down in her nest and sighed. It was in that moment she realized how horrible she really felt. Her entire body was aching, not just from the battle, but from the cold as well. Her claws still stung from where she had dug through the snow looking for moss. She would have to talk to Ravenwing about that later.

"I know you don't feel like you did anything today, but you did," Birchface whispered, pressing his muzzle to her ear. "Now get some sleep, before Hazelheart and Dawnpaw get back to camp. I'm sure they'll be panicked when they learn what happened today."

Maplepaw let out a faint laugh. "That's just like them."

"It's only because they love you," Birchface purred. "I can't say I blame them."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

The air was crisp when Maplepaw woke up the next morning. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the camp clearing. She was the first one awake, just as she had expected. Excluding the one time she had woken up to go visit Ravenwing, she had slept through the night.

Sitting there, her mind drifted to Goldenmist. Her paws itched to visit her friend in the medicine cats den, but she thought against it. She didn't want to disturb her, or worse - find out that her friend had passed away during the night.  _ Please let Goldenmist live _ , Maplepaw prayed to StarClan. If they had kept her alive so far, perhaps they really would save her life. Maplepaw could only hope that would be the case.

One by one, other ThunderClan cats began to wake. Maplepaw could see Rabbitfur sitting by himself just outside the elder's den, while Whitefoot and Sweetbriar sorted through the remains of last night's fresh kill.

Then, she saw Bloomheart heading towards her. Her mentor had a proud smile on his face. "Good morning," he mewed.

Maplepaw dipped her head to him.

"I'm very proud of you," Bloomheart began. "I'm sure you know that already, though. And I'm sure Oakstar spoke with you about your warrior ceremony, correct?"

"Yes. Do you know what time it will be held?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I'm guessing Oakstar will leave it up to you. That's what he did with me, after all." 

As Maplepaw stared at him, she realized this was the last conversation she would be having with him as mentor and apprentice. It made her sad to think about. “Thank you for being my mentor,” she told him.

“And thank you for being such a good apprentice,” Bloomheart meowed.

Maplepaw’s eyes widened. “You really think I was?”

“Most of the time," Bloomheart said. "Although you could be a real pain in the tail sometimes! You have a tendency to act without thinking."

The fur on the back of her neck bristled with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Bloomheart rested his tail on her shoulders. “Don’t be hard on yourself. You’ll get the hang of it eventually,” he promised.

Just then, Oakstar walked out of his den. His attention quickly turned to Maplepaw, before making his way over to her. “Good morning,” the ThunderClan leader greeted, his head held high. “Are you ready for your warrior ceremony?”

Maplepaw exchanged a look with Bloomheart, and then nodded. “I am,” she said.

Oakstar let out a purr. “Excellent.” With a mighty leap, Oakstar climbed to the top of the Highrock and called out to the Clan.

It was at that moment Maplepaw realized how shabby she looked. She had never bothered to groom herself after her fight with the fox, leaving dried blood caked into her ruffled fur. “I look dreadful,” she groaned to herself.

“Don’t worry. No one will judge you,” Bloomheart assured her. 

Just then, Hazelheart, Rowanfur, and Dawnpaw came to sit by Maplepaw. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Dawnpaw meowed, covering Maplepaw’s ears in a series of excited licks.

Maplepaw smiled. “Thank you. It’s too bad you won’t be getting your warrior name with me,” she said. 

Dawnpaw shrugged. “I don’t mind. My day will come soon enough. For now, I want to enjoy yours.”

Before Maplepaw could respond, Oakstar began speaking again, “As you all know, Maplepaw saved my daughter’s life yesterday, when she managed to chase off a fox all by herself.” Oakstar leaped down from the Highrock, and came to stand before Maplepaw. “You are a hero, Maplepaw. And for that reason, you are worthy of your warrior name.”

As Oakstar spoke, Maplepaw could feel the entire Clan’s gaze burning into her pelt, making her grow uncomfortable. She silently begged Oakstar to hurry up and finish the ceremony, but the ThunderClan leader continued to talk, going on and on about the future of ThunderClan and all that every cat meant to him.

Finally, he paused, his attention turning back to Maplepaw. “Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” he asked.

Maplepaw looked up. “Of course,” she vowed.

“Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Mapleshade. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan,” Oakstar said.

“Mapleshade! Mapleshade! Mapleshade!” the warriors of ThunderClan yowled, causing Mapleshade even more embarrassment.

“Congratulations,  _ Mapleshade _ ,” Hazelheart purred, putting emphasis on her daughter’s new name. 

“What do you think of it?” Dawnpaw asked.

Mapleshade hesitated. She still couldn’t believe this moment was real. She was really a warrior.  _ Mapleshade _ , she thought to herself, a grin forming.  _ I am Mapleshade _ . “I love it,” she told Dawnpaw. 

“So do I. It really suits you,” Dawnpaw meowed.

As more cats came to congratulate her, Mapleshade felt weary. She was still exhausted from yesterday. But she would have to suffer through it. After all, she had to hold vigil tonight. It was a tradition going back for generations, and she wasn’t about to spend her first day as a warrior breaking the rules. 

As if her mother could read her mind, Hazelheart nudged her towards the apprentice’s den. “Come on, back to your nest,” she urged. “You’re about to fall over on your paws.”

“I can’t,” Mapleshade shook her head. 

“Forgot the vigil,” Hazelheart meowed. “You’re hurt, and you need rest. No one will judge you for skipping.”

Mapleshade opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. She knew her mother was right. It wasn’t even sunhigh yet, and she was already exhausted. There was no way she would be able to stay awake all day and night in this condition. 

“We would have made you a nest in the warriors den, but Ravenwing advised against it. He said it would be best for you to continue sleeping in here until your injuries heal,” Hazelheart told her as Mapleshade curled up in her nest.

Mapleshade yawned. “That’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to think-“

“Really, I’m fine with it,” Mapleshade interrupted. 

Hazelheart let out a breath. She then leaned down to touch her nose to the top of Mapleshade’s head. “Get some more rest. And remember, I’m proud of you,” she meowed.

Mapleshade let out a faint purr. “Thank you,” she whispered. Her eyelids were growing heavy now, and she knew she would not be able to stay awake much longer. She stared after her mother as she walked out of the den, before falling asleep.

* * *

As she slept, she had dreams of nothing in particular. The river, trees, prey: it all flashed through her mind in a disjointed fashion. But throughout it all, she heard the continuous sound of screams. 

Mapleshade brushed it off at first, thinking it was nothing more than a bird somewhere deep in the forest.

But the screams came again.

And again.

They were getting louder now, so loud she could barely stand it. They were cries of pain and anger, coming from several different sources all around her.

Mapleshade’s eyes opened. She was awake now. And it was at that moment she realized those screams hadn’t been a part of her dream. They were real.

ThunderClan was under attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
